Daily Annoyance
by THEPRINCESSdxc
Summary: Every single day after school, Courtney goes to hang out with some friends and her special someone, Duncan. Take a peek at what happens inside with Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, and Dj. What could these seven possibly be talking about.


**So I made this a while back. It's not that good. But I'm going to put it up. Hope you like it!=)**

I'm walking towards the room all my friends always hang out in after school. After a long hard day of honor classes it's fun to just lay down and hang with my friends and my boyfriend.

As I'm walking there I get all giddy just thinking about it. I grab a better hold on my backpack and straighten out my cheer leading skirt. People like me normally think cheer leading is for girls with zero IQ points, but it can help me get into a good college. Anything that can give me a boost like that, I'm willing to do.

As I get closer to the room I hear the laughter of everyone. It brings a warm smile to my face. Knowing no matter what we go through, in the end it all works out. Even though by tomorrow someone will get in another fight. It is always better to enjoy it while it last.

I open the door slowly. The noise growing louder, no thanks to the music they are blaring. Ever second the music changes as if they couldn't agree on what to listen to. I look in and see everyone. Bridge wearing Geoff's jacket making sure no one sees her getting in a few sniffs at it. I thought it was kind of cute. Gwen drawing in her notepad laying her back on Trent's. Dj picking at his shirt. And last but not least Duncan waiting for my arrival.

Once he sees me his eyes light up. That of course brings a vibrant red blush to my cheeks, though I soon hide it. He holds his arms open for me to sit down. I slip off my backpack and throw it next to everyone elses. I sit on the ground next to my boyfriend and swing my legs over his. He throws his arm around my back and I play with his hair.

"So... What are you all thinking right now?" Dj asks.

"Why do girls like to wear pink all the time?" Gwen says, keep her concentration on her drawling.

"What should my next song be about?" Trent says.

"I should get another piercing." Duncan replies. I give him a dirty look.

"Okay... Um... What are your thoughts on celebrities?" Dj asks again.

I play with a loose piece of my hair that fell out of my hair. "I'm wondering if I should steal all of Taylor Launtner's and Zayn Malik's shirts."

Now it's Duncan's turn to give me a dirty look. "Why?" He asks. Lifting up one eyebrow.

Everyone looks at us. Afraid another fight will break out. "Why do you want to know?" I fire back.

"What is so great about that Tyler and Zack guy?" He looks me straight in the eyes. Straightening up his poor posture.

"First of all it's Taylor and Zayn." I hold up a finger. "And second of all, what is so great about Megan Fox?" I shove my finger at his chest.

"Because she's hot!" Geoff exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Bridge gives him a warning glare.

"All you boys are the same. It's so typical that you all love girls with big lips and boobs." Gwen retorts disgusted.

"Not all guys are like that." Trent sits up all the way. Making Gwen fall back. She gets back up and glares at him.

"Most guys are. I mean you can't blame us for wanting some junk in the trunk." Duncan wiggles his eyebrows. I smack him.

"You are so disgusting. Why am I dating you?" I question out loud. Honestly why am I. It's silly how I still have to ask myself. But I guess It's because I love him. No matter how annoying he gets. No. Matter. How. ANNOYING. He gets.

"I know why I'm dating you." He snuggles his face into my shoulder.

"Why?" I ask curious.

He smirks. "Because you got both junk in the trunk and front." I push him away from me and I hit him.

"Shut up!" I yell. Totally embarrassed. Everyone laughs at how red my face is getting.

"A nice 38-" He begins.

"Don't you even dare!" I cut him off.

"Wow, Court. Didn't know you had such big-" Dj begins.

"Don't you start either." I point my finger at Dj. He crawls away from me in fright.

"How would you know?" Bridge looks at Duncan.

"Well, let's just say that I have spent a couple of nights over at the princess' castle and got pretty lucky." He winks at me.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" I yell at him.

"I didn't! Till now!" He grins. A big shit eating grin. That punk.

"You like your woman like you like your car. Cheap and wearing leather." I slap the back of his head with all my might.

"But I like you. Expensive and I want to put you in leather." He winks again. That juvenile punk!

"You are such a pig!" I scream.

"Does that mean you can't eat me? You know since your Jewish." He lifts his eyebrows.

"Don't make fun of my culture!" I lay back down on him, pushing him against the wall. _Hard._

"Sorry, Princess." He kisses my head.

"My name is Courtney. _Courtney._ C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y. Courtney." I mumble.

"Looks like it's time to go. Have to get home and watch my little brother." Gwen gets up and gets ready to leave.

"Yeah and I have to go talk to my band about our next gig. Harold doesn't like it when I'm late." Trent stretches.

"I have my part-time job at the sports shack." Bridge pulls Geoff's jacket over her shoulders.

"And I have to drive her there." Geoff wraps his arms around her. Even though we all know he wasn't going to drive her there.

"And I have to go help my mama make dinner." Dj gets up.

"Guess this leaves me time to study for my next test." I say.

"Guess this gives me time to go over and spend the night at my girlfriend's house. Maybe I'll get lucky." Duncan winks.

I look up at him. "Aw! You"re so cute! Thinking that you are actually gonna get some!" I smile at him.

"Damn it..." He mumbles.

Duncan might annoy the crap out of me... But I love him to death.


End file.
